fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Archon-Albion Genetics
Falcon Lionheart attended school in a different "Place-Time" than Albion. He did not learn this subject until later in his life. It is presented here in order to dispell the misconception that bloodlines thin. Any citizen of Albion, with the Archon trait, was eligible to attend elementary school (Kindergarten through 9th Grade) at a predigious boarding school in a place-time known as K-9. Since Falcon's father was, without a doubt, one of the richest men in the kingdom his son, with the Archon trait, was more than welcome there. Young men who showed promise there would often further their education at the Brightwall Academy that was established by Lionheart the First. Logan did not attend K-9 as tests performed early in his life showed he did not possess the Archon trait. K-9 is inhabited by a wide variety of flora and fauna. (Where did you think mutton and other cuts of meat come from?) Many students attending K-9 adopt pets such as dogs, cats or birds, as living away from one's family for months on end can be quite lonely. Dogs also serve as protection for the youngsters when they are so far from home. Also since their lifespan is only about 10 years or so they are rarely brought home upon graduation. Sometimes they are brought back to Albion only to find themselves abandoned on the streets. That is where Sparrow found his. K-9 is reached by Cullis gate travel. But not the usual Cullis gates used to travel in and around Albion. They are mounted vertically and resemble a cross between a calm pool of water and the entrance of Demon Doors that have been opened. Since they are used to travel from star system to star system, they are also known as "Star-Star Gates". The original Archon trait is carried on the X chromosome of either parent. In the tables below it is represented as an upper case X. The lower case x represents the recessive (non-Archon) trait. Note: The asterisk (*) is used to denote individuals with at least one Archon gene, in other words Heroes. This first table shows the possible combinations of genes for an Archon (Xy) and non-Archon (xy) male producing children with a pure Archon (XX), a half-Archon (Xx or xX) and a non-Archon (xx) female. CONCLUSION: This clearly demonstrates that an Archon males daughters will all possess the Archon trait and 50% of his sons will also. It also shows that a non-Archon male when reproducing with the four possible combinations of females will have a 50/50 chance of sons or daughters possessing the Archon trait. The total possibilities for random couplings is 20 of 32 (62.5%) will have the Archon trait and 12 of 32 (37.5%) will not. One may propose that since a female who obtained the Archon chromosome from their mother is indistinguishable from one who obtained it from the father that they should only be considered once. That is to say that Xx*=xX*, I present the following table This table produces the exact same conclusion as above except the total numbers are thus: The total possibilities for random couplings is 15 of 24 (62.5%) will have the Archon trait and 9 of 24 (37.5%) will not. Note that the percentages remain the same. The Punnett squares for the 6 possible combination of parents are shown here for reference purposes. Father Archon(Xy) + Mother Pure-Archon(XX) Father Archon(Xy) + Mother Half-Archon(Xx) Father Archon(Xy) + Mother Non-Archon(xx) Father Non-Archon(xy) + Mother Pure-Archon(XX) Father Non-Archon(xy) + Mother Half-Archon(Xx) Father Non-Archon(xy) + Mother Non-Archon(xx) § Author's note: The above tables are for fictional purposes only. Although they are based on Gregor Mendel's theories/laws of genetics they are not presented as fact and as such are not open for debate. The Lesson The teacher said, "So why aren't over half of Albion's population shooting fire and lightning from their hands you might ask? The answer is .....(sound of bell).........I'll continue tomorrow." The Next Day "Before I continue, are there any questions about yesterday's lesson?" the teacher asked. Dork McClutz raised his hand and said, "How do we know that the Archon trait isn't carried on the Y chromosome?" (We all have a Dork McClutz in our classes, don't we?) The teacher explained, "Because then all of an Archon males sons would be Archons and none of his daughters would. And we all see that there are females in this class. Or didn't you notice, Dork?" Dork still looked confused and said, "Why?" "Because all of a man's sons are men and all of his daughters are not. It could not beeeeeee any simpler than that." the teacher responded, and then added, "Mr. McClutz would you please go wait in my office, we need to have a long talk about your future here at the academy." to be continued...........